first Christmas
by Nhad
Summary: This story is placed after the events shown at "a new zing " that im retaking in no time . Its a very short story with just two chap im going to finish it tomorrow... , who post reviews, send pm, and those who read me….. HAPPY NEW YEAR!
1. Chapter 1

_Please, dont be hard on me, ive just translated it without help and english isnt my natural language so ive done it the best i could and i hope u could forgive mi grammar fails :(_

_This story is placed after the events shown at "a new zing " that im retaking in no time ._

_Its a very short story with just two chap im going to finish it tomorrow... , who post reviews, send pm, and those who read me….. HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

**Chapter 1 - together again**

Towards several hours the slight warmth from the winter sun hid giving way to an cold night with a clear sky allowing to see easily the stars from the fortress roof where which two embraced figures were watching the surrounding mountain formations the hotel followed by a dense forest that formed a beautiful landscape of contrasts

For them it was their sanctuary , a special place with a special meaning where they went whenever they could when serve the hotel works permited it

-" I never get tired watching the sunset ," said the female figure supporting her pale face on the boy shoulder

-" I never get tired of seeing it with you," added the young man causing a slight blush on the girl as she smiled sweetly and stood face to find his lips

-" Silly "- Mavis said fondly -" Do you think they're coming? " -Asked trying to hide her excitement that was beginning to feel . Mavis had never heard words like "Christmas ", so when she heard Johnny talk about that party her curiosity gave way to a sense of excitement when he explained it. She Didnt fully understand the party origins but to meet at once a year the whole family and friends for dinner in a festive environment where even it could even be given gifts, she made her father promise that he would let them organize this year a "new year dinner" in the hotel

" For Sure " said Johnny sfunny feeling the impatience of his zing

A roar engine from the dark tunnel that crossed the mountains that was the only way of communication the isolated fortress made them look down from above watching a gray car with black top emerge from the dark overpassing the bridge to stop at the forecourt of gray stones in front of the hotel entrance clearly illuminated by the beautiful full moon showed on the horizon

-" Danny ! " they Exclaimed at same time standing up from the cold gray tiles that roof the hotel, leap into the void starting to morph, after a few meters down, into a windget rodent to descend smoothly before changing again in her human form to reach the ground

-" Danny ! " Mavis cried when she saw his human friend getting out the sportscar -" Im glad you could come ! " - Said unable to hide her happiness running to hug the young man who gladly returnined the embrace

-" I have missed you two" said the fondly youngtser then said to the young vampire -"Johnny , no hug for me? "- joked before Johnny took her word and surrounded with his arms the two friends

-" aren't you awaiting me? " - Protest a female voice, familiar to vampires, from inside the vehicle

-" Winnie? " Johnny asked pleasantly surprised

-"Yeeesssssss " replied satisfied by caused surprise in her cousins , getting out the opposite car door to go near they to melt into the embrace

-" But ... do you? ... your are beatiful " Johnathan just managed to say making the young werewolf 's head down with a shy smile

Mavis nodded approving her husband words, her slightly wavy brown hair accompanied by a stunning black dress that highlighted a beauty that seemed she tried to hide until she met Dan , Mavis felt really happy about her cousin had found her zing that was clear he made a good influence on her "You are the first to arrive"

-" Not for long , just before entering the tunnel we saw your "wagon" go towards the town so I guess we will have company soon " Daniel clarified hesitating about the best word that could define the wooden wagon led by the pumpkinhead driver

The four friends began to talk about the latest news that happened since last time they met and how Danny and the young werewolf decided to travel together to the hotel, until they heard a new sound engine from the dark tunnel that was the prelude to a rickety old white van that headed them to park before making a sound that would have put the willies to any mechanical

The two couples looked curiously at the vehicle , it was clear that it wouldnt be the conveyance chosen by Stein or werewolves married couple and it was an attack for the refined Griffin´s or Murray´s taste. They had to wait just some second to find out when the van side door to getting out the vehicle, one by one, a human group who they recognized immediately

-"Guys! What are You doing here?" Mavis exclaimed with a shakily voice by the emotion heading Astor who came out from driver's door to begin to receive them

-"Hello Mavis ! I have missed all of you " said the university professor returning the greeting rubbing his silver hair and gray coat that covered his entire body in a vain attempt to remove the cold " this junk has no heating even "

-" peevish! " Joke Crexis as he went near him to greet Mavis , taking off the wool hat to keep it in the Corinth a thick coat pocket filled by feather almost makinghim impossible to move freely "Long time no see"

-" is Laynor around? " Asked Adam as he get down the vehicle causing a new reaction of surprise from Danny and his mate who haven't expected Adam could integrated so much with the rest of the group; certainly what happened had joined them all so much and had him changed: Adam look was still hard and his military clothes suits him, yet there was something in his expression that had changed and didnt cause rejection

-" Not yet, he is arriving soon with my parents and my brothers ; he´s going to be glad to see you" Winnie received

-" But .. what brings you around here ? " Jonathan wonder as he greet Brian , that Took out its usual red hair scarf in a polite gesture and slipped it quickly into a old blue backpack where he kept his inseparable laptop and and his fellow worker Sly´s who, as usual, wear clothes with a witty phrase printed in a not so gross brown pullover that didnt isolated him from winter coolness by judging from his bluish lips

-" Whaaaaaaaatttttt?" Exclaimed at the same time the two couples who came almost in shock to hear this , that was a surprise

-"MR Grandpa sending a mail? " said Johnny who coul hardly believe what he was hearing

-" Now i've seen everything," said Mavis before all of them exploded all a big laugh


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, this is the end, I've done it so fast so I hadn't gone into much details as I usually do_  
_also , I decided to delete about gifts received by everyone ´cause it became so big and itwould delay it , although if, there are request, I can write an "annex". And once again, my apologies for my grammar fails. Even so I hope u like it and ... HAPPY 2014 EVERYONE! ^ _ ^_

**Chapter 2 - MERRY CHRISTMAS**

Mavis had lived within the hotel walls 122 years ago and yet when she entered the room, hardly could recognize it. It was clear that they had worked so hard to give this appearance: The old, heavy wooden tables with ornate decoration had been placed next to each other forming "u" row around a decoratedtree with shiny glittering balls and colorful garlands crowned by a strange star.  
The crimson tapestries with golden needlework that covered as tablecloths had on them, placed neatly , cutlery and silver candelabrum that held blackcandles as coal that provides a dim light that merged to that generated by chandeliers lamp and anothers placed on the wall betweenhanging wall tapestries, increasing the nice atmosphere  
Initially, the Count hadn't convinced when Johnny explained about that holiday and preparations to be made but he couldnt refuse his daughter request , after all every proposal made by Johnny had been, at least, interesting; especially if that celebration was an excuse to see all his friends together, whose some of couldnt come to the hotel often due to their habitual residence remoteness  
The dinning room buzzed with life since the arrival of Steins, Griffin , the werewolves couple with all his litter , Agnes Murray , the humans group who arrived moments ago and other friends like Mrs Gremlin or Marthy . Most of them were already on their assigned seats , starting to generate a camaraderie atmosphere that made Mavis feel satisfied although an importante absence for her put on her face an melancholy expression  
- " Whats going on? " Danny asked as he realized the young vamp expression  
- " I would like Eve had come " Mavis said, forcing a smile to not disturb the environment joy of the  
- "Who says I didnt ? " a serene female voice was heard behind her  
- " Aunt Eve! " she exclaimed jumping up from the seat to embrace her being surrounded by the woman arms emerging from the black cloak that covered the elegant figure of the vampiress  
- " I'm glad you have accepted my invitation " said Johnny causing Mavis causing smile him tenderly with a grateful look  
- " It would be more appropriated to say that my presence here is due to to make sure there were no incidents" Eve replied winking at Mavis before heading to table where Dracula waited her making gallant gesture inviting her to sit  
- " ... She have just joked ? " asked Johnny surprised  
- " You were right , this is magic," said mavis that looked Eve to sit next to her father  
After some minutes, the zombie staff dressed as waiters in white jackets and black pants , entered the room carrying silver trays with dishes that were spread strategically on the tables, starting the guests to whet their appetite. Later, when the count observed most guests were pleased, he raised attracting the attendees attention hitting a small silver spoon against a fine glass with gold filigree cup - "Dear friends , I 'm so glad you are... the food will be brought, but until then, you can begin to open your gifts"  
- "What? There are gifts for us as well? " began to hear the question from the tables  
- " Receiving gifts is not an exclusive for humans; The Packages under the tree have the name of its owner " sentenced the Hotel owner  
Hesitantly, without even believe it , guests began to rise from the wooden chairs being the first to reach the tree an excited Mavis and the werewolves to begin to unwrap their presents wrapped in colorful paper with a small golden label on  
Mavis extracted a long black, embroidered crimson, cloack that she didnt hesitated to put with a shining face. It was totally different from the short cloacks that she used to wear by completely cover her body giving a more elegant and mature look getting instantly compliments from her friends around causing her blush while young werewolves quickly went headed to Sly and Brian to ask about using the smartphones unwrapped each one  
MeanWhile the other guests opened their gifts, like Wanda who opened the one approached by Johnny -a yellow tight dress she could wear since she get back her normal figure after the last birth-, Daniel headed Winnie with a glass full of a opaque yellowish liquid  
- " one last toast? " invited the human  
- "Sure, what do we toast for? " she accepted after hitting her glass cup gently with the young man starting to savor this apple flavored liquid noticing a small object is began to glimpse as the fluid waned - "about us" he suggested looking Winnie being petrified to see appear, on the bottom of the cup, a small gold ring with silver ornamentations  
- "This ... is ... "  
- "Its a promise ," he said smiling " Merry Christmas , my Princess"  
as the young wolfgirl stood fondly the shiny metal circle in her figer staring it without realizing the bustle around her originated by other friends who opened their gifts as Johnny, who had just put on a long leather coat that reached his ankles and it seemed a merger between cloack and coat that fits perfectly, establishing a subtle modernity counterpoint to classic style usual between vampires  
- "Aunt Eve ? " the vampires heared behid her while she was talking to the Count, making her turn seeing Mavis behind her seat with her husband, Winnie and the human she related with  
- " what is it? " She asked bluffly sensing that the four friends smiling conspiratorially each other  
- " Merry Christmas " Johnny answered taking from beneath his coat a small sized package which was offered to the woman  
- " What is that? " She wasnt used to be given anything, she didn't know how to react in this new fact, especially if it was, as surely it would be, a superfluous or useless gift. Opening the small cardboard box that hid under the yellow bundle, she immediately recognized the ruby crimp on a black silk necklace  
- "This ... was my sister´s necklace ... How ... ? "  
- "It hasn't been easy , Dad told me that it was lost this "night"" Mavis said unable to avoid sadness halo in her voice  
- " like diamonds, this jewel is very tough, it was quite possible it would remain intact from fire " continued Danny to make it easier to the young vampiress knowing how painful it could be this memory "I wasn't easy, it has passed through many hands , was looted after the fire and sold again and again"  
- "we found it in an antique shop in London, it had to be slightly restored" clarify the newest vampire  
"and of course we had to make sure it was the real one" Winnie ended pointing her nose " it still retains soft hues from her perfume ... as if it had impregnated the soul of the ruby"  
Eve fondly stroked the jewel before putting on her neck as she felt a strange wet sensation in her cheek. she thought she had forgotten what it was shedding tears about , all more if they were from happiness  
A screeching noise when the large wooden doors lined metal reinforcements opened broking the bustle sound, laughs and talks that invaded the room, peek hroug them a plump figure dressed in a brown jacket and wide gray trousers with side pockets being heared a voice that was well known to Agnes and Danny  
- " Men! A feast! is private or newcomers can participate?" was heard John's voice " theres noone at reception, so awful service; Who´s going to att... ? " He suddenly stopped as soon as he saw, from two different points in the room, two youngester approaching him who immediately were recognized by the middle-aged man  
- " What are you doing here ? " Asked the girl with blonde hair in a ponytail, who wore a long belted grey coat, with a voice full of resentment  
- "i ..i was o my way to Germany to spend Christmas when the night fell suddenly and ... as I remembered that the hotel was close near the route I thought about spend the night hear " answered as he cursed his Luck, after all, what were the chances of finding those two the only night he returned to the hotel? " I t ... think i m going away" said before Agnes slammed her hand crashed on his face with a sound that shook the presents  
- "Yeah, it´s better ... you fool! " she said to turn giving her back to the man whose irresponsibility almost caused a tragedy to Danny who now stood in front of him  
Stroking his sore cheek, he closed his eyes tightly, expecting to receive a terrible blow, getting surprised when he noticed the young man's arms around him without signs of violence confusing him. W. ... Why?  
- " if u hadn't disable my car, I wouldnt have stayed at the hotel and I wouldnt had met the woman of my life ... " The young man answered as he slightly got away from him shaking his hand smiling " so… thanks" finished before turn around starting to be heared a applause , another one , until a large chorus of clapping hands resonate in the room causing noone payed attention to the gremlin lady who returned back to the room after leaving during initial confusion  
Being aware that he come off well, John decided not to force his luck, so turning back to leave the room , left opened the generously sized door following the crimson carpet in the recepetion to reach the rotating glass door facing the courtyard where he had parked his recently purchased new German sportscar next to an old white van and…  
- " My car! Where the hell is my car?! " John´s whinings were clearly heared from the outside causing the audience in the dining room to turn to look accusingly at lady gremlin who was quietly licking  
- "I didn't do that" sais with a cracked voice as shrugged causing a isolated laughter that gradually was spreading to all attendees creating a symphony of laughs that echoed throughout the hotel


End file.
